Maximum Ride: Who's Stella?
by Maxi66
Summary: Do u remember the girl with wings from new york? well her name is Stella and she is the only one left. All the other mutants are dead. will she join the flock? read and find out. Fax and Siggy sry i suk at summaries
1. Chapter 1: A letter

**Hello i would just like to say..I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY.....i do believe i own this plot, right? And also I LOVE YOU FANG!!!!! YOU TOTALLY ROCK THE SKYS!!! AND MAX IS SOO COOL TO. GO FAX!! hehe.**

Chapter one

MaxPOV(the whole story)

Okay so flying. It's amazing. I mean you look down and all you see is tiny little ant sized people, sometime your high you can't see at all. But _flying,_like without a plane. Well no wonder people dream of it. We, meaning me and my flock, prefer to use your wings. It's pretty easy if you have them. I'm Max as in Maximum Ride. My flock is Fang, Iggy, who is blind, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel. Fang, Iggy and Me are all 14, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 8, and Angel is 6. You all might have noticed, but we are not the usually kids. We live on the run. We used to be just trying to get away, but there is a new mission. To save the world.

We just got back from Texas, doing a presentation with my new found mom and the CSM, when I received a letter. Jeb gave it to me, but i decide to open it with Fang later. First was dinner.

"Gazzy, please find a seat." I said with a sigh.

He had been going crazy all night. I assumed Iggy had found some candy and they both had too much. _Note to self: scold them later._ Mom and Jeb had gone to a meeting in Seattle and won't be back until Saturday. Ella, my half sister, was at a sleepover so it was just us at Mom's house.

We had all helped with dinner. Iggy made 4 boxes of Mac and Cheese, Gazzy poured juice and water, Fang was cleaning up the mess from the puzzle we were doing before dinner,(that didn't get to far), and Angel and Nudge were setting the table. I have cutting French bread. You might be thinking '"4 Boxes!!!" Well, as I said before, we are not normal and we need the food.

Finally, I got everyone to sit down and we all dug-in, literally. All the food was gone in about 8 minutes and we were still hunger, although we didn't eat any more.

Later I tucked in all the little ones and went to knock on Fang's door. I could tell he knew there was something up at dinner, so I wasn't surprised when he opened the door two seconds after I knocked.

"Hey i got a letter from an unknown address today," i said with a sense of boredom while walking into the room. "Thought I should open it with you."

"Kay'." He said walking to sit at his desk.

I sat down in a chair next to him, opened to envelope, and began to read it in my head.

_Dear Maximum Ride,_

_I have seen you and your flock on TV. I don't know how you'll take this, but I have wings too. We have met before and you saved my life. I was being kept and tested on in the Institute in New York. My name is 79847364790-748\7876/749 aka Stella. I would really like to see you again. If you think this is a trap and don't come, I understand. If you can, meet me at the Tucson Arizona Mall on Friday around 3:00. Hope to see you then. I just want to say thank you for saving me._

_Sincerely,_

_Stella_

"Wow" Fang said beside me.

"You took the words right from my mouth" I replied trying to process what I just read and what it means.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While I stared at the at the letter, reading it over and over, Fang silently opened his laptop. I could hear the soft hum as he turned in on and the tapping of his fingers on the key board._Was this a trap? We all thought the other experiments were "retired" or died on their own. How in she alive? Is she with anyone? Should go meet her or ignore it? And if we do go, should I just go or with Fang? Or should we all just go?_

"Max," Fang said interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh," was my simple reply.

"The mall Stella was talking about, it's about 2 hours away. Maybe you and me should just and leave to flock with Ella and Iggy."

I mentally thanked him for that. Just one more question answered.

"Sound good" I said and went back into silent concentration.

"Max," Fang asked again.

"What," I said with slight irritation.

"You're a million miles away."

"I know," I said with a sigh "I'm sorry."

"It's late, get some rest." He suggested.

I got up from the chair, leaving the letter on the desk. Fang was turning off the computer and started to get up as well. I walked over to the door, but before I left Fang caught my shoulder.

"Can you spend tonight with me?" He whispered in my ear and a shiver ran down my back.

"I'll be right back." I said not giving him a yes or no. _What was I going to do with him?!_ I mean he was my boyfriend and what I think is my soul mate..., But I'm don't sure if I want to spend the night with him. We wouldn't do anything, just go to sleep, but I not the type of girl who loves emotions. They always make things harder then they need to be. I was in my room now and was slowly getting into some sweatpants and a more comfortable shirt while I thought over my answer.

I loved him and everything, but.... I knew what I had to do. If I said no, Fang would be upset for about a week. If I said yes he would be happy and more himself and i would be coming closer to repaying to debt of all those times he has saved my but from trouble. So I went with yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I took my time walking down the hall. I was telling myself that I was walking slowly not because I wasn't nervous or scared (pshh _Me? Scared?_Never), but that I did want to wake anyone else up. I every well knew that I could have sprinted to Fangs door without so much as a creek of a floor broad, so the idea didn't work the way I wanted it to. I finally reached Fang's door not bothering to nock and quickly shut the door behind me. It was pitch black but I could still clearly see Fang lying in bed not facing me. I could tell he was half asleep cuz his breathing was slow and steady, so i carefully crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. Our backs to each other, I began the rethink sleeping with him when he slowly turned around. I guess I'd woke him up, cuz I could basically feel his complete and overwhelming happiness as he rubbed his warm hands up and down my back, between my wings. And with that, a fell into a sweet deep sleep where, for once, i was completely relaxed and at peace, feeling his happiness slowly flow into me. _Good night, I love you._ I mentally thought to him. And you know what scared me, His reply.

"Good night, Max," he said. "I love you too." How does he _do_ that? _I love you Max, Good Night._Angel mentally giggled. Oh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was rudely awakened my Fang's buzzer alarm. Unlike most people when they get up, I was fully aware of where i was, yet i was still surprised. I was laying on fang's bare chest (he still had pants and i still had my clothes on for those readers jumping to conclusions), his arms tightly wrapped around me, letting me know he was awake too. I looked up to find his eyes closed, hmmmmmm. I pulled myself up so I was about 6 inches above his face, leaned in, and kissed him. He was surprised at first because he literally didn't see it coming, but soon was kissing back. We broke apart and I calmly said "good morning, time get up." With that he groaned, but sat up, me now beside him. No one was up yet, so I still had time to get ready. I climbed out of bed and walked out before Fang could stop me. Once in my room I didn't give myself time to think about what just happened and just jumped into my normal day.

My "normal" isn't what you'd think. You would probably wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, and go to school, unless it was a weekend. Well I don't, neither does anyone else in the flock. I get up, get ready, help make breakfast, i can't cook, go flying, and hang out, sometimes even having a little fun. Today was Friday, Fang and me had to go meet Stella at the mall around 3. With Ella home, she and Iggy would watch the kids.

As i walk into kitchen i noticed to clock said 12:30. Great, we would have to leave in like a half-an-hour. _Okay time to tell the flock,_I thought to myself. Everyone was in the kitchen eating the breakfast that Ella and Iggy must have made. I'm not sure when she got home, but I must have been in the shower. _Here it goes._

"okay everyone, i got i letter yesterday from what we think is the girl we rescued from the institute. You know, the one with wings. she wants me to meet her, so Fang and I are going the Tucson. Iggy and Ella will babysit and after breakfast we'll leave, you all got it," I said. Knowing no one needed to be babysat anyway.

I got a mixture of head nods and yeses. After breakfast me and Fang flew to the mall hoping this was gonna be quick and easy. But that's just not how my life works.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soon we landed behind one of the very few bunch of trees next to the parking lot. There were so many cars! Just that alone made me nervous, but as we walked in, both of us were a wreck. People were streaming in from everywhere. I looked at Fang and knew he was thinking the same thing, _How in the world are we going to find Stella._ But soon that question was answered. I recognized a tall, thin girl, with blonde long hair and tan skin like she had been in the sun, leaning on the wall by the entrance. She was wearing a gray sweatshirt with black skinny jeans. _hhmmmm_ I thought. Hoping she would recognize me too, I walk up to her. Luckily, she did.  
"Max," She said as i came closer, "I'm so glad you came."  
"Um.... OK?" I replied as she grabbed my hand and started shaking it. Then she noticed Fang.  
"This is Fang," I said.  
"Oh, hi," she said reaching out her hand, but pulled back looking at his expression. It took my super max control not to laugh.  
"Can you come with me," she said.  
We both nodded. She led us out the door to the back of the mall; there was no one insight. She turned around and kind of shuck her shoulders and unfolded her beautiful white wings.  
"I do have wings and they do work, but I would like to say thank you for saving me," she said.  
"You're welcome?," I said, uncertain "How did you survive the easers and flyboys?" I asked.  
"I hid. The other experiments died or were killed, I almost did myself." She replied a sad frown coming across her face.  
"We are sorry, but did we just come out here so you could say thank you or what?" I said steel dripping from the last word. She was startled, but recovered and said, " I was wondering if I could meet the flock and hang with you guys for a little bit. I won't stay long, I'm just lonely." _Oh god._ I looked at Fang and his face didn't show anything as usual, but i saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes and knew his answer. _Great._ I thought sarcastically. "Follow us." I said with a sigh only Fang could hear. Stella looked surprised, but she held it back as we took off into the after noon sky. Chapter 6

Stella was about 10 yards behind Fang and me. Fang about 3 yards from the tip of my wing so everything seemed in control, but it felt weird being followed in the air by some one I didn't know. I was beginning to have my doubts about bring her to the flock, when Fang touched the top of my wing with his. Stella was too far behind us to see fang give me an "I don't like the plan" look. Well we where on the same page there. Suddenly, we all saw a dark cloud ahead, but were moving too quick. "They're robots!" Stella yelled so I could barely hear her. Well, S***. This is turning out to not be a good day _At All._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few seconds later and I could clearly see the lumpy forms of the red-laser-eyed-ninja-looking-robot-thingys. Wow...what a title. I quickly dropped back so I was just ahead of Stella. "Do you know how to fight them?" I yelled over the roaring wind. She nodded, determination set on her face. With that I surged forward, ready to fight.  
Seconds later, we were all deep in battle. There was about 20 to begin with, but now there was like eight. We were all holding our own, taking the robot things down sometimes two at a time. They didn't have wings, so I had no clue how they where even up here and they were wearing black, head to toe. God, they where tuff. I punch to one I was working on right in its laser eyed. Instantly it sparked, cot fire, and fell to the desert below. Nice, I found there weak point. Fang saw what I did and Stella saw what Fang did so now there was three left. We all took one, thinking this would be easy like to rest. Boy where we wrong..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The three the where left where, I'd say, the hardest to avoid. They were hitting us left and right. I managed to land all but one blow, but that was all I took. Soon the Superbot was flaming down to the ground. I quickly looked over to fang. I look like he was rapping things up and would be down in about 5 minutes so I went to help Stella. Right as it was about to land a good punch in the head to Stella, I rammed my feet and full speed into the superbots back. Ouch. That must have hurt. I hear a crack as metal and wires broke in its back. Without the ability to work half its body, the Superbot crashed to the ground still punching to air as it fell. hhhmmmm weird. Fang had finished off his and we all started to head back to the house without a word. When we landed I looked and saw Stella had blood on her check and mouth and was now wiping it off with her sleeve. Fang have a black eye and a bloody nose. And little old me had a black eye and a bloody mouth. I spit on the ground. Well that was new. We hadn't been attacked by anything in about 2 weeks. I was beginning to forget how it felt to be hurt. Now that is weird. _Now to face the Flock._ I walk in the door not even bothering to nock. The flock and Ella were all sitting around the TV. But went we walked in they all looked at us and their eyes grew bigger than a bunch of Frisbees. Then I thought of what they saw. Max and Fang bloody and beat up........and a new girl with wings......


End file.
